


Two riders were approaching (and the wind began to howl)

by Talpy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Rating for Language, Supernatural Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talpy/pseuds/Talpy
Summary: The first time Dean met her, you could still hear the echo of the last notes of that old thing the bartender liked to call piano. He found himself observing her, wondering about what kind of pianist had a military stance and such a passion for whisky. He shrugged and kept drinking his beer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after BSG and in Supernatural season 5.  
> Originally a birthday present for a friend, it's a participant for the cow-t.  
> The title is from "All along the Watchtower".  
> English is not my first language, let me know if there are mistakes I overlooked :)  
> Hope you like it!

The first time Dean met her, you could still hear the echo of the last notes of that old thing the bartender liked to call piano. He found himself observing her, wondering about what kind of pianist had a military stance and such a passion for whisky. He shrugged and kept drinking his beer.

 

***

  
The second time it happened again in a bar, the radio playing an old Jimi Hendrix’s song, but this time it was  _she_  observing him –and not in the way he usually liked to be ogled by.  
\- Hey, what’s with the looking, I’ve got something on my face?  
She rose her glass, pointing at him with a finger.  
\- I’ve seen you before, but not around here, isn’t it?  
\- Maybe, I can’t really tell. I’ve met a lot of women who like to remember me.  
She laughed, getting a slip of whisky from her glass.  
\- Nice one boy, a little cocky but good, also because –sorry to tell you- I’m out of your league.  
Dean approached her raising an eyebrow, inclining his head a little.  
\- Oh yeah? Who’s the cocky one now?

  
She inclined her head too, sustaining it with her free hand.  
\- Not your fault Green Eyes, it’s just that I’m already spoken for.  
With a hand she took from under the shirt a little chain, where among other things there was a man’s ring.  
\- Well, I can’t see your man around here.  
Her eyes got sad, and she took another slip of whisky.  
\- That’s why I’m travelling, I’m looking for him. And you? What’s your story?  
\- I’m doing a road trip with my brother, but since he’s a little sissy and I’m not, he’s in the motel sleeping while I’m here to…  
\- To drink and forget?  
Dean looked her with a puzzled expression.  
\- Come on big guy, don’t look at me like that. I’m not here to judge, I’ve been having a bad time too.  
In one shot she ended her drink and moved away from the counter. She turned around by the exit, a flashing smile on her face.  
\- See ya ‘round, Green Eyes.

  
***

  
Their third meeting was more friendly, almost like they were old friends, and as such they started to drink and laugh together.  
\- I gotta tell you lady, you know how to hold your alcohol.  
\- Trust me boy, this is nothing for me. Once, Lee and I…  
At that name she stopped talking, a look in her eyes telling she was remembering something sad.  
\- Your… husband?- Dean tried to suggest, vaguely trying to be tactful.  
\- No, my husband’s name is Sam, but Lee…Lee is another story.  
She took another sip of beer before smiling.  
\- You know, you kinda seem like him, with that jaw and the daddy issues. He was a good man, a brave fighter, an excellent pilot…  
\- Wow, wow, a pilot? You telling me that  _I_  make you remember a  _pilot_?  
She laughed loudly.  
\- What’s the matter, afraid of flying?  
\- If God wanted the man to fly, He would have given him wings.  
She seemed a little uneasy at the mention of God, but then she laughed, shaking her head.

  
\- If I still had mine, I would have tried to change your mind, but now I doubt someone would let me fly a plane.  
\- You were a pilot too?  
\- The best. They used to call me Starbuck.  
\- Nice name.  
\- Thank you darling. Tell me, you’ve got the time for a game?  
\- Sorry, but if I don’t go back soon, my Sam will start to complain like the little girl he is, so my night ends here.  
\- Shame, I would have loved to kick your ass at cards.  
Dean rolled his eyes, snorting a little.  
\- Yeah, sure.

  
***

  
The fourth time wasn’t very good for Dean’s finances.  
\- Told ya I would have kicked your ass!  
Dean sighed, watching her collecting her victories.  
\- Still convinced that you cheated, somehow.  
\- All right, if your illusions will help you to sleep tonight, I’ll not going to be the one to shatter them. Well, since I won, go take me a beer and reach me outside for the cigar of victory  
Dean went to the counter shaking amused his head. He didn’t know much about her, but he liked meeting her along the road, and she was a good drinking buddy when Sam was in their room.  
He founded her outside smoking her cigar, looking at the sky with eyes full of wonder, like she had never saw the stars.  
He handed her the beer and they started to slip, contemplating the sky silently, enjoying their mutual companionship.  
Well, until Castiel showed up.

  
Both reacted very quickly: while Dean shouted –What the hell Cas!-, the other one had already taken off her gun, pointing it at the angel.  
Castiel blinked, once, amazed.  
\- Dean, I didn’t know you were here.  
\- What the h-  
\- Who the frak are you?  
Dean looked at his drinking buddy, who maintained high the gun with clenched teeth, obviously ready to shoot Castiel.   
That was not how he believed would go his drinking night.  
\- Kara Thrace, your weapon cannot hurt me.  
The woman – _Kara_ \- paled, but without lowering her arms.  
\- Listen up buddy, you’re a weird guy who showed up from nothing and who knows my name, the one that I’ve not used since I woke up here, so I hope you’ll understand if I feel more comfortable with a weapon on my hand, thank you. And now, tell me who the frak are you!  
\- My name is Castiel, and I’m an angel of the Lord.  
She snorted, rolling her eyes for a second.  
\- Perfect, once again this damn Cylon God, the one that everyone loves these days! What do you want from me again? I thought I had accomplished my frakking destiny!  
  
Until that moment Dean didn’t know what to say, confused by the dialogue, but at that point he was fed up with remaining aside asking what was going on.  
\- Sorry guys, but what the hell are you talking about?!  
Castiel turned his head to him, before starting to explain.  
\- I’m here to talk with Kara Thrace, the Harbinger of Death, since her return to this plane of existence can be an omen of something bigger coming.  
Dean turned to Kara.  
\- Harbinger of Death?  
She snorted again, lowering her arms and putting away her gun.  
\- It’s a long an old story, I don’t really want to tell this tale.  
\- Kara Thrace about 10.000 years ago conducted to the Earth the human and the cylon race.  
\- Sorry, what?!  
\- Told ya, long and old. Listen up… “angel”, so you’re here to ask me why I came back the second time to the land of the living? Well, I’ve got no idea.

  
A little line appeared between Castiel’s eyebrows.  
\- You do not know what power brought you to Earth?  
\- I woke up alone about 7 months ago in a field, since then I travelled trying to understand how the frak does function this planet, so no, I know nothing.  
\- Understood. Then, I thank you anyway.  
\- Wait!  
Kara’s arm was a little stretched toward the angel; she closed her fist, breathing in deeply.  
\- You know… if Sam,  _my_  Sam…?  
\- If you’re asking if Samuel Anders walk again on this earth, the answer is yes.  
-… and where is he?  
\- If you wish so I can take you to him.  
Even though Dean had met Kara only four times, he thought he had her pegged down, but that was the first time he saw a spark in her eyes.  
She walked toward the angel, but then she turned to him smiling.  
\- See ya ‘round Green Eyes.

  
After, Dean would have not been able to explain what happened to him, but something stronger than him pushed him to answer strangely.  
\- What do you hear?  
After a second of surprise, she laughed.  
\- Nothing but the rain.  
\- Then grab your gun and bring in the cat.  
The last thing Dean noticed of her, before she disappeared with Castiel, was a shining smile.

  
***

  
The fifth time Dean met Kara Thrace was about six months later, in Indiana, when he caught the glimpse of a passing couple exiting from their car to stretch their legs. He observed them from afar, then he smiled looking away, while the man stroked the pregnant belly of his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> -Set mostly between the 5x01 and the 5x10 of SPN, the last between 5x22 and 6x01 –in my head the resurrection of Kara, the Harbinger of Death, is someway a warning of Lucifer invocation of Death.  
> \- Yeah, the song of the bar was All Along the Watchtower.  
> \- Sorry for the final exchange between Dean and Kara, but I love that damned quote so much.  
> \- I always wanted a happy ending for Sam and Kara.  
> -Thanks for reading <3


End file.
